


A Dream Come True

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Michael gets what he's been waiting for.
Relationships: Michael Novotny/Brian Kinney





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Title: A Dream Come True  
Characters: Michael and Brian  
Pairing: Michael/Brian  
Rating: R. AU, Slash, Strong Language, PWP  
Summary: Michael gets what he's been waiting for.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help. Even though this goes against everything that I believe in, I've decided to write a Brikey fic. *Shudders* I must be losing my mind.

*A Dream Come True*

Michael's POV:

I love the feel of his lips on mine. I have been waiting for this, for what feels like forever. But now it is finally happening, and I'm excited. Every part of my body is on fire, from having him touch me.

His lips never leave mine, as he runs his hands over my body. When he begins to take off my shirt, the two of us quickly pry our lips from one another. The second my shirt is off, I crash my lips against his again.

As the two of us try to devour each other, I feel him quickly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He pulls them down and off, along with my boxers. The cold air of the loft hits my skin, and I shiver at the feeling.

He pries his lips from mine once more. The next thing that I feel is his warm mouth on me, and I gasp at how good it feels. I feel myself getting lost in the sensations. Before I know it, I come in his mouth.

He takes everything I give him. The next thing I know, he takes his clothes off in one swift movement, throwing them to the floor. He opens the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out a bowl. I know its his bowl of condoms.

He sets the bowl on top of the table, and then closes the drawer once more. He takes a condom out of the bowl and opens it. Seconds later, he slides it on. Turning back to me, he motions for me to get closer.

I move over to where he is sitting, and then he starts to kiss me again. As the kisses grow more passionate, I feel his hand on my body again. He slides his hand to my ass, and slides one finger in. I pause for a moment.

But he doesn't let me think about it, as his lips suck on my neck, which I know will leave a hickey. I feel him slide a second finger in, and then a third one. He's opening me up, and I can't stop the moan that comes from me.

"Yes!" When I've been loosened enough, he moves my legs onto his shoulders, and slowly begins to enter me. My eyes roll back in my head, and I can't stop the continuous moans that are pouring out of me.

He starts at a slow pace, but as my moans grow louder he speeds up. He thrusts into me hard, and I bite my lip so hard that I draw blood. But I don't care. All I care about is the way that I'm feeling right now.

His hand sneaks around and grabs my dick. He begins to jack me off in time with his thrusts, and as he spills his seed into the condom, I feel myself come all over his hand. I feel a bit embarrassed, but he won't let me be.

A few minutes later after we have both come down from our orgasms, he pulls out of me. I watch as he takes the condom off, ties it off, and then throws it away. He rolls over in the bed, and is asleep seconds later.

I stare at my best friend. This is a dream come true. I have always wanted him to fuck me, and now he has. I get up and grab some tissue. I clean both of us up, throw the tissue away, and then snuggle up with Brian.

I know that I'll have perfect dreams of us tonight. I still feel Brian inside of me, and I smile. Getting comfortable in the bed, I pull the duvet over my body, to just underneath my chin, and then I let sleep claim me.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
